


Pheromones by A Myriad of Persons

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incomplete serial drabble from the early days. A Jim and Blair story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones by A Myriad of Persons

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist Note: A drabble is a story (or story part) told in exactly 100 words. Drabbles are of two varities: stand alones (complete in and of themselves in one part) and serial (each part being 100 words long and usually by different authors). This is a serial drabble started in the days before there was a senad or an sxf. And while incomplete, it is part of this fandom's history and should be shared.
> 
> This drabble is more of a tease -- since it doesn't last very long. Still...please enjoy.

## Pheromones

by A Myriad of Persons

Author's disclaimer: None of us owned them, we just liked playing with them. No money made. All rights to the original copyholders.

* * *

Part 1- Brandy 

Jim woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. He rolled over and yawned. It was before his alarm went off. He got of bed and headed for the shower. 

As he dried off, he picked up a scent. He stopped and sniffed Blair's towel. He felt a familiar zing. Pheromones! Immediately, his body flushed with arousal. 

"Blair, have you switched cologne?" he yelled from the bathroom. 

"No, actually I ran out of all my shower stuff. I had to use your stuff and it's unscented. Why?" Blair asked. 

"No reason." Oh, my God. No, this is can't be happening. 

* * *

Part 2 - Ann 

His morning schedule was quickly flying out the window as he glanced once toward the sounds in the kitchen, once to the shower stall. Was there time to indulge himself? Did he dare try to ignore the erection he found himself with? 

Blair stuck his head into the small, steamy room. "Sorry about using your stuff, man, I swear I'll grab some more shampoo after...." The young man's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Jim's bare torso, and below. 

Jim reflexively grabbed a towel to cover his hardness, only too late realizing it was Blair's towel he'd grabbed. 

* * *

Part 3 - James 

How could you _feel_ the presence of someone on a towel? Or maybe it was just the knowledge, subliminal, from catching the colour of it in his peripheral vision telling his brain what he was wrapping around his body. 

"Uh..." 

Blair grinned. "What was that, Jim?" He remained in the doorway, leaning forward against the frame. His shirt was falling just a bit open. 

Jim suddenly understood how deer felt, trapped by the headlights. Somehow he kept his hand closed around the towel. He scowled at Blair. "Don't you have breakfast to prepare?" 

"Looks like you've done that for me." 

* * *

Part 4 - Brandy 

Blair swaggered toward Jim. Jim backed up. What the hell was going on? he thought to himself. The edge of the tub hit the back of his knees, and he sat. 

"What is the matter, Jim?" Blair asked as he looked down at his blushing roommate. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked in a silky soft voice. 

Blair's scent overwhelmed him. He could hear his heart beat speed up. He got even harder, something he did not think was possible. "Uh, no...there's not," Jim said as he started to rise. 

Blair pushed him back down. 

* * *

Part 5 - Yvonne 

It had been a light touch but Jim's senses were on fire. He could have easily dismissed Blair's push but instead he had sat back down, unresisting. 

Jim was convinced that he could, somehow, salvage this situation. Then he made the mistake of letting Blair get even closer to him. 

Blair stepped between Jim's slightly spread legs and pushed them further apart, using his hands on Jim's slightly wet knees. 

"This could be a whole new area of research." Blair lowered himself so that he and Jim were eye-to-eye and then he tried to remove the towel from Jim's suddenly steel-like grip. 

* * *

Part 6 - Jenny 

The towel slipped easily through his fingers, it was as though they had lost all their strength. Blair's smile was sweet and mischievous, his eyes sparkling, as he tossed the towel aside and knelt between Jim's legs. Jim reflexively moved to cover himself, but Blair was faster - closing long slender fingers around Jim's cock and squeezing just so... 

Jim's entire body shook, arousal, excitement, desire flooding him so intensely that his vision wavered. His muscles went slack, he buckled over Blair, coming to rest with his face buried in Blair's hair. 

One more breath of Blair - and he was lost. 

* * *

Part 7 - Ann 

He felt himself begin to shoot, and it was as though his entire awareness centered around his cock. He felt Blair's breath, his heat, his wetness.... That velvet tongue licked him in rhythm as he felt himself pulsing. He felt his cum shoot out, felt the liquid add to the wetness, felt Blair's small reaction as the swallowing began. 

He felt the heat lessen, and one long lick from base to tip, that tongue swirling tenderly over his cock head, warm moist breath bathing him, letting him get used to the cold air in the room. 

"Hey man, zone out over...." 

* * *

Part 8 - Jenny 

Air gushed into Jim's lungs. Blair's hands tightened on his waist, holding him steady as his overwhelmed body threatened to tumble forward. He woke to stunned awareness, his eyes focusing on Blair. 

"You all right, man?" 

Jim nodded, struggled to speak. 

"Shhh." Blair leaned closer, tenderly kissing Jim. The contact between their lips was electric, sending new tingles along shattered nerves. His mouth opened to draw in air and found itself full of Sandburg instead. Their tongues tangled, both moaning into each other's throats. Meanwhile, Blair guided Jim's hand downward, pressing it hard against the swollen bulge in his pants. 

* * *

ready to continue! 


End file.
